


Bus shenanigans (Or why you should always check your surroundings)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor FitzSimmons, Skye and Ward doing things they're not good at, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Smut Fest 2016, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward tries a thing they're not that good at, and poor FitzSimmons has to pay the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus shenanigans (Or why you should always check your surroundings)

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the 4th week of Skyeward Smut Fest!   
> Prompt: http://sex.sofeminine.co.uk/relationships/album856252/sex-positions-kamasutra-sex-positions-0.html#p1

« Skye, if Coulson finds out, he’s gonna kill us. » Grant tries to sound annoyed, but is secretly thrilled and fucking terrified at the same time about what they’re doing. Skye has been all over him today, and since Coulson and May went out to meet a contact in the city, Skye’s been grinning and rubbing her hands in sheer glee about what’s going to happen.

“It’s gonna be fun, Ward!” Skye grins from ear to ear and pulls him down for a kiss. She was the one to come up with the idea after doing some surfing online a few weeks earlier, and had after that slowly been pitching the idea to him. Still, it amuses her that he agreed to actually do it. “May and Coulson are not going to be a round for hours, so we have time.”

Grant eyes her for a moment, and then nods. Skye’s suggestion has been peaking his curiosity ever since she first aired it to him, and he’s been secretly reading up on related things during night-time, when there’s no one there to disturb him. He can’t remember how many times he’s had to close his laptop in sheer embarrassment, red-faced and wide-eyed from the more “advanced” techniques he’s found online.

Skye reaches up and kisses him again as she closes the door behind her. This time, she can’t help but gasp softly as Ward runs his hand down her sides. She runs her fingers over his chest, feeling hard, lean muscle under her fingertips. “You’re crazy,” She hears Ward say, and she smiles at him. “Yeah, and you love everything about it.” She sees how he grins and then he kisses her.

The floor is soon littered with their clothes, and Skye is silently happy that Coulson and Co hasn’t returned. The surface of the holotable is warm against her skin as Ward puts her on it, and Skye’s heart starts beating a little faster as he peppers her skin with kisses. She returns the affectionate gestures, and smiles against his skin as she kisses every inch of skin she uncovers.

“If Coulson finds out what we’re doing, you’re going down with me.” Grant grins at her and chuckles as Skye rolls her eyes. “Shut up and kiss me, Ward.” He presses his lips to hers once again and groans against her lips as she grinds herself against him. He relishes in it, every movement, every kiss, and every mark that is left by her seen or unseen on his skin.

“Remind me what this position was called again?” Grant raises an eyebrow at Skye as she wraps her arms around his neck. “It’s called the erotic V,” Skye explains, “It apparently requires some… athletic skills. I figured, since we’re gotten a lot further in training, that we could try it out.” Grant looks at her. “You? Wanting to try out new things because of training? The world must be coming to an end!”

“Grant!” Skye can’t help but sound a little hurt at that. “Hey,” She looks up when she feels his finger brush against her cheek. “I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” Grant says, his voice having softened a little. “And you’re sure you want to try this out?” Skye nods.

“Well then,” He places her legs on his shoulders, and then he enters her. Skye’s nails are digging into his neck as he stops for a moment, and the look on her face is one of such bliss that she seems to have momentarily forgotten what they’re about to do. “G-Grant…” Her voice is nothing but a faint whisper as she takes one moment to adjust to him. That’s when they both realize that it’s not the exactly ideal position. “If my spine snaps, I don’t have any idea on how to explain this to Coulson,” Skye says, gasping as Grant thrusts into her. He’s holding her as close to him as possible, and Skye can’t stop moaning, seeing as he’s found her sweet spot. “You… You’re too tall...”

Grant is peppering her face and neck with kisses as he holds her close to him. He smiles as he kisses Skye’s lips, and moans when she slowly deepens the kiss as they move together. It’s something of an odd rhythm they manage to establish, but it’s more than enough to slowly turn their senses into a frenzied mess of sensations.

As soon as he’s sure Skye’s settled safely on the table, Grant slowly runs his fingers over her skin. His fingertips maps every inch of her and follows every crevice, every scar in her skin. He leaves kisses on the parts of her he can reach, and moans when she does the same to him. He sneaks a hand between them, and rubs Skye’s clit in synch with their movements, something which again leaves her a moaning and gasping mess.

Skye can’t quite figure one thought from the other. She’s still somehow regretting suggesting Kamasutra for sex, but everything Ward is doing to her in that moment, is making those thoughts go away. “M’close….” She whispers, frantically moving against him as he’s thrusting against her sweet spot and sending sparks shooting underneath her skin.

“I’m getting close too, baby…” Grant’s voice trails off as he closes his eyes for a moment, and then starts thrusting faster, hearing the echo of their bodies slapping against each other reverberate through the room. His thumb is still on Skye’s clit, and he’s got every intention of bringing her to her climax before her reaches his own.

“Ward… FUCK!” Skye cries out as she climaxes, and her nails are now dragging down Grant’s back. The sting of her nails raking against his skin mixed with her slick walls tightening around his cock, is enough to send him tumbling over the edge, and he spills inside her with a choked moan. They’re both panting as they come down from their high, and Grant can see that Skye’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow…. I…. Wow.” Skye’s breathless and at a loss for words. She’s delightfully weak from her orgasm, and clings to Ward for a moment, before he slowly pulls out of her. “Owww…” She groans as he puts her legs down. “Oh, this is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow.” Grant grins and rolls his eyes. “We should do this again.” 

They get dressed in a hurry and sneak off to Skye’s bunk, barely in time to avoid FitzSimmons entering the upper levels of the plane. Jemma is grinning from ear to ear as she goes off to the briefing room. “Wait until Skye and Ward are seeing this!” She hits the play-button, wanting to play through the evidence they’d found, but something else entirely plays out on the screen.

Jemma is watching red-faced and wide-eyed along with Fitz as they see Skye and Ward in the video, having sex in what seems to be the strangest sexual position any of them has ever seen. “I’m getting the bleach and the hazard suits.” Fitz pipes up, very red-faced, and runs off to the lab, intending to get this over with before Coulson and May gets ahold of what’s happened while they were out.   
Jemma nods and quickly turns off the surveillance recording before anyone else can see, or hear it, for that matter. She quickly texts Skye.

You might want to be a little more careful in the selection of locations for your “escapades” next time.-JS

After a few seconds, she receives a reply from Skye:

What are you talking about?-S

Jemma rolls her eyes, and then replies:

Being positioned on the holotable like that can’t have been very comfortable, with the height difference between you and Ward.-JS

Her phone chimes after ten seconds.

Please tell me you’re kidding.-S

Jemma hides her phone when she sees Coulson in the distance and quickly types in a reply:

I wish I was. The security camera in the briefing room caught the whole thing.-JS

She awkwardly waves at Coulson when her phone chimes once again.

Omg Jemma! Coulson can’t know!-S

She wipes her forehead and then deletes the video from the surveillance archive as Fitz reappears with the bleach bottles and the suits. “Is it gone?” Fitz asks, seemingly shuddering in horror. “Yes, I deleted it from the records.” Jemma says as she texts Skye back.

The video is gone from the archive. Next time we’re on a mission, you and Ward are doing the paperwork.-JS.


End file.
